WHAT IS LOVE?
by sectumsempra394
Summary: WHY IS HINATA ALWAYS SHY AROUND NARUTO IS IT ONLY BECAUSE SHE LIKES HIM OR IS IT SOMETHING ELSE! AND DOES NARUTO LIKE HIANTA!


After meeting naruto for the first time hinata feel in love with him. everyday she would try to help naruto pass the test to become a shinobi, she didn't want naruto to be held back again. so she let him copy her tests and helped him out a little when he got stuck. but that one day when the test came hinata already knew what the test was about so she wished him good luck on the test, because she knew he needed it after all it was his worst jutsu. but after all that help from hinata it didn't pay off, naruto failed once again. as sad as naruto was Hinata felt helpless like her help had just been a whole game to naruto. but she still had feelings for him. but now not knowing that naruto would like her or not since he really didn't use her help she became shy when she was always around him.

But naruto tried everything to become a shinobi, and when hinata found out naruto stole the sacred scroll she went to go find him. but when she saw him he was crying so she went to get a closer look and what she heard shocked her.

"Naruto is the fox demon?"

But then she heard iruka.

"Naruto may be a screw up sometimes but he is nothing like the fox demon he is determined and will do whatever it takes to earn the villages respect."

Hinata smiles and wipes a tear away from her eye and then before naruto can see her she leaves in a flash. but as she leaves one of her kunai drops to the ground and naruto hears it. but as he's going to see what the noise it he hears mizuki about to attack iruka. and before he grabs the kunai he leaves to save his sensei …..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

2 years later naruto's group and hinata's group were training in the woods (of course in different spots). then naruto trips over something small he sees a small ring in the ground and pulls it out, and finds out it's a kunai knife. but it says some thing on it H.H.

"Initials?"

"Naruto get back over here we're not done training!"

Sakura runs over to naruto.

"What's that?"

"It's someone's kunai."

Then naruto has a flash back of that day when mizuki was fighting naruto and iruka.

"Wait!"

"What, what is it."

"I remember hearing something hit the ground two years ago when mizuki was fighting iruka sensei and…this could be the thing that hit the ground."

"how can you remember something that long ago you can't even remember our password."

"I don't know,but what does the double h stand for."

Sakura hits him on the head.

"You idiot it stands for hyuga hinata, gees sometimes I wonder why iruka put us in the same group."

"HINATA!!"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed that hinata has had a huge crush on you even before we became shinobi?"

"WHHAAATT!!"

Naruto says as his face turns bright read.

''She really likes me but I've always had a crush on her, gaahh I'm so stupid I wish I noticed it before. ''

"Loser." sasuke mumbles under his breath

Finally after 2 hours of training kakashi shows up.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life."

Saying that with out putting his book down.

"YOU LIAR."

But kakashi wasn't paying attention he was lost in his book.

"Giggle…giggles…he he he he ... and she said… then he said... Then she said…. giggle"

"SENSEI!!!"

"Hmm…oh right the training… that's enough for today."

"All right!!" Naruto yelled

"Hmm Naruto seems more determined to end training today that's not like him he must be up to something."

So kakashi follows him deeper into the woods.

When Naruto stops kakashi notices he is talking to hinata.

He wanted to here what was going on so he moved closer.

"Hey hinata!!"

"O...Oh hi Naruto."

"Hey is this your kunai I found in the dirt."

Naruto held up the kunai knife and showed it to hinata.

"I…I don't remember."

"Akamaru is it hers?" kiba asked akamaru

Akamaru jumped off of kibas' shoulder and went over to sniff the kunai knife then barked.

"Yeah hinata it's yours... So Naruto what are you doing with hinata's kunai knife anyway loser?"

"I told you I found it in the dirt ...and don't call me a loser because soon you and the rest of the konohagure village is going to respect me because I am going to become hokage!!"

"In your dreams Naruto."

"……!!!!..."

then hinata buts in before they start a fight.

"Umm… Kiba doesn't mean what he says...Ummm."

"Come on hinata we're leaving it would be foolish to pick a fight with that loser."

"……..!!!! …….."

"Hold on ill be right there."

(Oh no now I remember where that's from)

"That's my kunai from….."

"Well from what spit it out hinata!!"

Naruto has no idea what's going on.

"It from that day when mizuki told you, you were the fox demon I over heard him and tried to run away."

"So you hate me now!?"

"No...Umm… because before I left I heard iruka sensei say you...Well...Umm... you want to earn the respect of the entire village."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No I ...Umm...i admire you."

Naruto heard what she said and hugged her uncontrollably.

"Thank you hinata I've always wanted some one to say that to me."

Hinata started blushing a lot.

"Umm can I talk to you somewhere else?"

(Naruto said that because he knows someonekakashi is spying on them)

So Naruto and hinata go for a walk.

Kakashi notices there was no more talking so he lowers his book he never put it down.

"Hey... Where'd they go...Oh well...oh goodie the last chapter……………tee he he he he"

As hinata and Naruto are walking they bump into lee.

"NARUTO OH PLEASE TELL ME .WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF LOOOOVVVEE?"

"Who?"

"WHERE IS MY SAKURA-CHAN!!??"

"Oh she's in the woods training."

"HERE I COME MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!!"

As Naruto and hinata leave a few minutes later you can here deep in the woods.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back with lee and sakura.

"SAKURA MY FLOWER I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!"

SMOOTCH!!

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura falls over trying to dodge lees kiss attack.

Then Gai sensei shows up.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

(What a bunch of dorks) sakura thinks.

Sasuke not even noticing lee and Gai showed up keeps training.

While running up the tree sasuke hear's…

"SASUKE I CHALLENGE YOU TO ONE LAST BATTLE WINNER TAKES SAKURA!!"

"WHHAAATTT! "sakura yells

Sasuke, not knowing that lee and Gai showed up, he falls from the tree

"DON'T WORRY MY FLOWER IT WONT BE LONG NOW!"

"AGGH..SASUKE YOU BETTER WIN "sakura groans

Back with Naruto and hinata.

"Why were you spying on me in the first place?"

"I was...Ummm… Worried."

"Of what."

"That you were going to...Umm…. use the scroll to get back at the village for shunning you all those years."

"That would be nice, BUT I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO OUR VILLAGE, BELIEVE IT!"

"I'm sorry Naruto."

'For what?"

"Umm…doubting you."

"Hinata?"

Naruto gives hinata another hug to help her relax and make her feel better.

"Thank you Naruto."

So then naruto and hinata walk off into the distance while holding hands and before it fades away naruto kisses hinata on the cheek.


End file.
